BW101: A Surface to Air Tag Battle Team!
is the 2nd episode of Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond. Synopsis While heading to the Unova League location across a field of tall grass, Ash and co. are stopped by the twins name Soren who has a Braviary and Rocko who has a Drilbur. Apparently, they challenge them to a tag battle. So Ash and Cilan participate in this tag battle against the twins with Ash's Unfezant and Cilan's Pansage and beat them with their combo moves they've come up. Now that Ash and Cilan wins this, it appears that Soren and Rocko had something to be missing in common due to the fact that Cilan suggests that they need to be the rulers of water by catching Water-type Pokémon. Will Cilan's advice on how to find other options help the twins by catching -type Pokémon? Episode Plot As the heroes admire the surroundings, they encounter a Drilbur and a bird Pokémon, Braviary. Cilan has a feeling Braviary is watching them, but Ash and Iris doubt that. Suddenly, they hear a laugh and encounter two boys, who challenge them to a battle. Ash accepts it, but Cilan would like to know the challengers. The opponents mock them for having not heard of them, but tell they are Rocko and Soren, brothers who participate in Tag Battles. They claim to have defeated Ingo and Emmet. However, they admit they never actually battled the Subway Bosses, but still dream about it, even if Iris claims them as little kids. Iris tells they should be going, but Ash goes for their challenge. Iris tells Ash should choose Cilan, for he has two brothers. Cilan explains to Soren and Rocko their names are Chili and Cress, leaders of Striaton City's Gym. Soren and Rocko accept and Ash sends Unfezant and Cilan Pansage against Drilbur and Braviary. Soren and Rocko have the first move and announce Drill Wing. Braviary uses Wing Attack and Drilbur uses Drill Run, causing them both to spin and hit Pansage and Unfezant. Unfezant grabs Pansage and goes up, allowing him to use Bullet Seed. Braviary and Drilbur fly up and dodge Bullet Seed. Rocko is angry they copy their moves, but Soren has an idea. Rocko and Soren announe Brave Dig; Drilbur digs and Braviary flies into the tunnel. Drilbur emerges out, but misses Unfezant and Pansage. Braviary also emerges, using Brave Bird to hit Unfezant and Pansage. Rocko and Soren announce Aerial Claw; Braviary grabs Drilbur and uses Aerial Ace, while Drilbur uses Metal Claw. Pansage and Unfezant are hit and fall down, but Ash and Cilan do not submit yet. Soren and Rock are amused by their toughness, so Pansage digs and Unfezant uses Quick Attack. While Pansage misses, Unfezant manages to hit both Drilbur and Braviary. Soren and Rocko declare Fury Rock, as Braviary reflects the Rock Slide on Pansage and Unfezant using Fury Attack. Unfezant dodges the attacks and allows Pansage to shot out Solarbeam on Braviary and Drilbur, defeating them. Rocko and Soren are discouraged and blame one another. The heroes ask them not to stop, as Cilan tells them brothers should help each other out. Rocko and Soren wonder what they have to do to become stronger, so Cilan decides to help them out, as a Connoisseur. Cilan deduces Braviary and Soren, as well as Rocko and Drilbur, have a good bond in battling. Cilan reviews their moves and thinks they are just too simple, telling they may not do well if the opponents have Pokémon with a better type advantage. Cilan replies they need Water-type Pokémon to do the trick. Soren and Rocko are amused and Cilan will also help them catch Pokémon, as he is a fishing Connoisseur. They go to a river and cast their rods into the water. Soren and Rocko have a bite and pull out two Frillish. However, as Rocko and Soren bicker, Frillish use Bubblebeam, hitting Braviary and Drilbur, then dive back. The brothers argue more, but Cilan reminds them fighting like this will degrade their experience as a Tag Battle team. Soren and Rocko see he is right and praise him for this knowledge. They get another bite and pull out a Buizel and a Corphish. Buizel uses Water Gun and Corphish Bubblebeam, though Braviary and Drilbur dodge. Drilbur and Braviary use Dig and Brave Bird, hitting both Pokémon. They throw Poké Balls, but Corphish and Buizel emerge out. Braviary and Drilbur use Drill Wing, attacking Buizel and Corphish. Rocko and Soren throw their Poké Balls and manage to catch Buizel and Corphish. Soren and Rocko thank Cilan and decide to show their next combo moves. Buizel uses Aqua Jet with Braviary's Brave Bird, called "Brave Jet", while Drilbur uses Drill Run and Corphish Bubblebeam, called "Bubble Drill". Iris asks shouldn't they cooperate with one another's Pokémon, not with their own. Soren and Rocko reply they can combine moves of any Pokémon. The heroes laugh and bid them farewell. Cilan admits he had a great time today. Near the river, they see a Palpitoad and a Swanna. Cilan realizes if Soren and Rocko caught these two, they may be stronger with these two. Ash and Iris tell he shouldn't worry about this much, as it has been resolved and continue on. Debuts Character *Soren *Rocko Trivia The "Who's that Pokémon" is Braviary. Gallery Soren and Rocko claim to have defeated the Subway Bosses BW101 3.jpg The heroes think the brothers' attitude is a bit too much BW101 7.jpg Ash and Cilan fight against Rocko and Soren BW101 2.jpg Braviary and Drilbur use "Drill Wing" BW101 8.jpg Unfezant and Pansage are targeted for the attack BW101 4.jpg Ash and Cilan team up BW101 5.jpg Drilbur rides Braviary BW101 6.jpg Braviary deflects the Rock Slide using Fury Attack BW101 9.jpg Unfezant carries Pansage, who uses Solar Beam BW101 10.jpg Braviary and Drilbur are defeated BW101 12.jpg Cilan decides to lend his help for fishing BW101 11.jpg Cilan throws the lure BW101 13.jpg Buizel and Corphish attack BW101 14.jpg Drilbur and Braviary combine attacks BW101 15.jpg Soren and Rocko have captured new Pokémon }} Category:Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Cilan Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume